triunifandomcom-20200214-history
Meteorite Workshop
Meteorites are a kind of equipment that you gain access to at the beginning of Rizelea's Route (players on Kanata's Route will have to wait until Chapter 11 to gain access). Each character has a "Planet" slot and 3 different "Planetary Rings" that Meteorites can be equipped in--the capacity of each ring starts off at 1, but can be upgraded by paying some money and consuming some materials. The cost and materials for each upgrade of each ring is different, and the first ring has a maximum capacity of 3, while the second has a max capacity of 5, and the third, 7. The Planet slot will grant the biggest bonus possible for the meteorite equipped there--the further away from the Planet slot a meteorite is placed, the smaller the bonus it bestows Meteorites come in different "colors" that are associated with their effects--red meteorites will be ATK and INT boosters, while blue ones will boost DEF and/or RES. Some combinations of meteorite colors present in the same ring, in conjunction with the color of the Planet meteorite, will bestow "Planetary Effect" bonuses on the character Meteorites are crafted just like other equipment, and require you to own the appropriate synthesis manual to gain access to the recipes. Below will be a list of the different meteorites that can be crafted, their recipes, and their effects when equipped in different slots. Planetary Rings This is a table of the materials required to upgrade each Planetary Ring at each level. Meteorites Below will be a table of the different meteorites that can be crafted and their effects. Recipes will be listed on the individual Meteorite pages, since they can require up to 7 different ingredients. Effect strengths will be based on the magnitude of the effect once all 3 rings are unlocked (Meteorites are weaker when fewer rings are available for placement) Completed and also partly confirmed. If any infomation that's wrong, post on my talk page, and I'll look into it. @ Felka, If theres a need to limit the width of tables, go ahead and edit them. I wanted to make them easily readable, but it seems that Black Meteorites and some other effects, are seriously too long to be fit in a box, and therefore needing a new line, and that is kinda.. ugly. So yeap, look into it if you want a more globalised formatting. This Section is done at and by: Mirumi Mira 13:47, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Red Meteorites Corresponds to Attacking Abilities, and also form the Perfect Ring Effect of Antares. Blue Meteorites Corresponds to Defensive Abilities, and also forms the Perfect Ring Effect of Achernar. Green Meteorites Corresponds to Quickness, also forms the Perfect Ring Effect Mira. Yellow Meteorites Corresponds to Actions in Combat, also forms the Perfect Ring Effect Capella. Brown Meteorites Corresponds to Effects and Surroundings, HP, also forms the Perfect Ring Effect Becrux. Purple Meteorites Corresponds Element Defenses and Monster Loots, also forms the Perfect Ring Effect Formalhaut. Black Meteorites Corresponds great offensive and defensive abilties, also forms a Perfect Ring Effect that isn't shown in the in-game database, Great Wall. White Meteorites Corresponds even greater offensive and defensive abilties, also form a Perfect Ring Effect that isn't shown in the in-game database, Polaris.